Embodiments of the invention relate to virtual networks including network interfaces, and in particular, providing network independent network interfaces.
A virtual network appliance (VNA) is a virtual machine (VM) that provides specialized networking services. When a VNA has multiple virtual network interface cards (vNICs), each vNIC must be connected to an appropriate virtual switch or virtual-switch port. Each vNIC may also require connectivity with different network properties, such as virtual local area network (VLAN), or Internet Protocol (IP) Subnets.